El amor es un crimen
by Yuki.Mura-Chan
Summary: Esta historia es como seria al anime (según yo) si fuera yaoi hasta cierto punto sera muy parecido a lo que pasa en el anime pero mientras valla avanzando la historia iré metiendo mas mis ideas. También abra jean x Marco y Reiner x Bertholdt y un peque pasado de Rivaille (todo esto como cap especiales o de relleno jijiji XD)
1. Primer Vistazo

Hola este es mi primer fanfiction así que no me maten tanto en las críticas de los Reviews xD

Primero que nada "Shingeki no Kyojin" no me pertenece (aunque es obvio igual tengo que decirlo)

Solo escribo este fic (aun no decido si será largo o corto) para dar una idea de cómo sería el anime si fuera yaoi, desde la perspectiva de un "Fundashi" (soy hombre vale, el que me pone **ella** en un Reviews le hago bullying) También incluye escenas y una pequeña historia de mi imaginación **PERVERTIDA Y RETORCIDA** como un peque pasado de Rivaille (vendrá más adelante como un solo capítulo especial o extra como ustedes lo quieran ver), la relación desde cuando y como inicio del amor entre ambos (este primer capítulo te cuenta esto no los quiero tirar spoiler)

Algo más yo solo veo el anime (es más por vago que no leo el manga y como termino el sábado no les tirare spoiler XD)

Este primer capítulo lo quiero dedicar a "Camila Palomino Vidaón" literalmente me azoto para que lo escribiera y también fue la que me incentivo a escribirlo literalmente me digo "tienes que escribir un fan de ellos lo tienes todo para ver escritor" Yo pensé esta chica está loca jiji solo pensé un peque párrafo para un juego de la página RivaillexEren (Cami no me mates cuando leas esto T_T) eso me hace recordar chicas admid también se los dedico gracias a su juego es que escribo este fic.

YAAAA! Creo que hay más notas mías que Fanfiction xD perdón T_T Espero que los disfruten y sin más preámbulos la historia espero que sea de su agrado ^_^…

**Capítulo 1 Primer Vistazo**

Una refrescante brisa despertó al somnoliento Eren, reposaba bajo la agradable y amplia sombra de un frondoso árbol que es su favorito para poder tomar una siesta mientras recogía leña, mejor dicho Mikasa recogía la de ambos.

En el momento que Eren se incorporaba percibió un suave y extraña sensación en su pómulo, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, rápidamente limpio la zona con su mano cubierta de tierra dejando un rastro sutil de color marrón en su mejilla al notar que su hermana se acercaba con gran velocidad.

-Eren ya tengo toda la leña regresemos a casa, ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunta su pariente preocupada por la marca oscura en la superficie de su carrillo.

-Si estoy bien- Balbucea la frase, con un tono carente de sonido, mientras bosteza.

-¡Ya recogiste toda la leña!- Exclamo con turbación. -¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?- Afirmaba sugestionado por el efímero tiempo que empleo su hermana para el acto de recolección del material solicitado por sus padres.

-¿Pero Eren? ¡Me ha tomado 3 horas el encontrar todo esto! - le digo la chica con rasgos asiáticos sugestionada por la pregunta realizada.

-Mikasa, perdón por hacerte recoges toda la leña sola- dijo Eren cabizbajo al ver a su media hermana.

-Está bien ¡Vamos Eren! Regresemos- Le vocifero Mikasa en la cumbre de la colina al ver que Eren no se movía de su posición.

-Ya voy, ¡Espérame!- dijo el muchacho viendo que se quedaba atrás de su pariente.

Ambos muchachos caminan por las praderas para entrar al distrito de Shiganshina cuando se toparon con Hannes, el cual estaba pasado de copas, comenzó hastiando a Eren del echo que sus ojos estaban rojos por lo el acto de llorar.

-Eren has estado llorando- Comento el hombre de la chaqueta estampada con rosas utilizando un tomo burlón. Este acto exaspero al pequeño el cual hizo que se marchara rápidamente del lugar seguido inmediatamente de su media hermana Mikasa.

Los dos parientes se dirigen a su morada para entregar la leña, la cual le había encomendado llevar; el muchacho de los ojos verde azulado no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido anterior mente ¿Estaba mal que un hombre llore? ¿Por qué un hombre llorando es mal visto? ¿Eres menos que los demás si lloras?... estas eran solo algunas de las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Eren.

Un ruido estruendoso de campanas se escuchó a la lejanía del distrito, que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y regresar a la realidad, conocía el sonido perfectamente era el aviso que las tropas de reconocimiento regresaba.

-¡Vamos rápido, Mikasa tenemos que ir a ver!- Eren corrió raudamente por los angostos pasadizos para acortar el recorrido y poder llegar a tiempo para ver a la tropa de reconocimiento a través de la aglomeración, parándose sobre un caja al margen de la calle.

Eren está completamente embelesado con el pasar de los llamados "héroes" del distrito, inesperadamente la mirada del joven se cruzó con la seria y aterradora mirada del cabo Rivaille, en el momento del contacto el menor no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, al percibir este sentimiento, el cual no sabía si era por respeto o miedo.《Tal vez otra cosa jiji ya no les mato la ilusión xD》

Una vez que todos los soldados ingresaron al muro María, los dos hermanos corrieron a casa para avisas a su padres que la tropa de exploración ya retorno y requería de sus servicios de médico, como se estaba acostumbrado Mikasa se quedaba en casa junto con su madre ayudándola en preparar la cena, tareas de la casa, etc. Por otra parte Eren iba con su padre; como sucesor del negocio; para ayudarle a llevar los instrumentos, ciertas tareas como vendar las heridas ya curadas, etc.

Eren adora ayudar a su padre en su trabajo, tiene talento innato para ser doctor, siempre esta dispuesto a brindar su ayuda. Ya todos en la legión conocían a Eren el pequeño no mayor de 10 años siempre alegre, servicial y atento en tu tarea, el cual daba un pequeño rayo de esperanza a esta maltratada tropa. Solo había un insignificante detalle que hostigaba al niño que eran los constantes acechos de Rivaille, esto entorpecía el productivo trabajo del más bajo, causando que cometiera error, por ende se tardaban más en el tratamiento de las heridas de los soldados y esto conllevaba que tuvieran que pasar la noche en el cuartel de la legión . Ha Eren no le gusta nada la idea porque al cuarto de huéspedes tenía una cama demasiado angosta (no entraban 2 personas allí), su padre siempre dormía en ese cuarto y a él le tocaba dormir con Rivaille, con la llegada de estos extraños sentimientos ahora más que nunca no deseaba dormir con él.

*o*o*o*

Eren se cambia la ropa por su pijama en el cuarto, al mismo tiempo Rivaille lo hacía en el baño, una vez que Eren le aviso que ya podría entrar Rivaille noto que su compañero ya estaba en la cama a un extremo listo para dormir, este acto provoco la sospechara de Rivaille que algo andaba mal con en pequeño, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Eren ¿Te encuentras bien? Me has estado evitando durante todo el día- Rivaille le pregunto con un cierto tomo de preocuparon casi imperceptible.

El menor apretó los ojos y dientes con fuerza y se encogió de hombres para darle cuenta al hombre que no deseaba hablar.

El mayor al ver esta reacción impropia del chico se dirigió al lado del muchacho.

-Eren ¿Estas molesto conmigo? Hice algo mal para que te enojaras de esa manera- El joven al escuchar estas palabras con un tomo tan melancólico se giró para ver a Rivaille a los ojos.

-¡NO! No… es eso… solo que últimamente… es extraño cuando Rivaille-San me mira- El hombre al escuchar estas palabras, al notar el ligero rubor del su compañero, hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría por segunda vez en su vida, al notar la confesión de amor, aunque el menor no sabía que acababa de confesar sus sentimientos hacia el hombre mayor.

_**TARAN... *3***_

* * *

Que les pareció el primer capítulo de esta historia ojala les haya gustado yo me divertí mucho haciéndola xD los 2 primeros capítulos son cuando Eren tiene 10 años y Rivaille muchos más XD (la verdad no sé cuántos años tiene se alguien me lo dice por cuanta edad se llevan lo pongo en el fic).

El siguiente capítulo será el 8 aun no decido (cuando quieren que actualice menos los días lunes o martes) solo actualizo hoy martes porque es 1 XD y el 8 ya que es feriado jiji.

Como último aclaraciones:

"Pensamientos" (no lo uso mucho ji ji ji)

*o*o*o* sé que es obvio pero igual lo digo cambio de escena

《Notas del autor》

Eso es todo nos vemos el 8 no se olviden de dejarme un lindo Reviews que tal les pareció el capítulo y los días que quieran que actualice (menos lunes o martes).

Les deseo un lindo día con mucha perversión nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Neko Braki-Mura.


	2. Fantasía

HOLIS, HOLAS, BUENAS, BUENOS DÍAS! Hoy 8 de octubre (FERIADO!) subo el capítulo 2 como lo prometí WIII! *o* ok ahora los puntos:

1) Gracias por los 10 Reviews ya los conteste todos (PM y abajo están los que no tienes cuenta) Ya tengo 5 favoritos =3 y 9 Follows. FELIZ :D y sobretodo "266" vistas *w* vamos por buen camino.

2) Estoy subiendo el siguiente capítulo el 11(viernes) o 12(sábado) depende de cuando lo termine. Tal vez el domingo. Ahora dice porque...

3) Estuve jugando "outlast" no puede avance el capítulo 3 perdón -_-, pero tuve tiempo desde el miércoles 3 ¿Por qué no lo avance xq xq xq? HA se me envicie con "outlast"(literalmente me hizo CARGARME de miedo O_O) lo recomiendo a full. En serio perdón por hacerles esperar es que. Juego nuevo + estrés(exámenes parciales) = el modo GAMER win x-x.

4) Perdón Cami el hard especial lo pongo en la noche completo perdón T_T (no me azotes por favor). El fic se llama "Bodas de miel" está disponible para todos ^_^ (mas especificaciones cuando lo termine xD)

No se olviden:

_"Pensamientos" _Recomendación hay mucho pensamiento en este capítulo por favor atentos.

*o*o*o* sé que es obvio pero igual lo digo cambio de escena

《Notas del autor》

Bueno eso es todo disfruten el segundo capítulo…

**Capítulo 2 Fantasía**

Una delicada brisa proveniente de las montañas azota contra la ventana provocando que esta se abra lenta y delicadamente, dejando entrar un sutil rayo de sol a la habitación de Eren, el cual dormía despreocupada mente. La inoportuna luz le alumbro directamente a la cara, como recién en la madrugada logro conciliar el sueño por todo lo acontecido ayer el menor refunfuño porque tenía que levantarse.

El muchacho se sentó a la orilla de la cama dando un amplio y gran bostezo; al buscar su ropa para cambiarse el pijama y poder bajar a tomar desayuno noto que Rivaille no se encontraba en la habitación, siempre él estaba presente cuando me levantaba,. Abecés se estaba cambiando de ropa otras saliendo o entrando al baño, pero nunca había pasado que no se encontrara; Eren se sintió un poco triste debido a que esa mañana no recibió el dulce y suave –Buenos días Eren- del sargento. Al salir Eren tenía la costumbre de ver la hora en el reloj que estaba arriba de la puerta -¡LAS 11:30!- -¡NO!, puedo creer que haya dormido hasta estas horas. Mi padre me va a del cuarto apresurado, corriendo lo más rápido que puede por el pasillo, tropezándose un par de veces en el camino. Al llegar a la cocina diviso un plato servido el cual tenía una nota que decía:

"Eren nos vemos en la cabaña #5 a las 1 200 horas"

Atte. Rivaille

《Es el lugar al lado del campo de entrenamiento donde están acostumbrados su padre y el a curar a los heridos, así que no van a estar solos XD, no pienses cosas raras ¡Ya los chape! *W*》

-¡Que! Pero eso es en 30 minutos- El menor terminó su desayuno velozmente para no hacer esperar al Sargento a pesar del incomodo momento de ayer el aun lo estimaba mucho y aprovecharía este momento para decirle que se uniría a la legión.

"_El sargento ya me había dicho que NO, pero yo quiero permanecer y luchar a su lado. Como me pudo decir: Si quiero unirme al ejército que sea a la policía militar o tropa estacionaria. Porque abra puesto la excusa que la legión es la tropa más riesgosa"_.

…No obstante también…

"_Sabía lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser ese mocoso aunque solo tenga 10 años, tal vez sea por ese carácter que me llamo la atención pero lo más importante para mí es que él esté bien y poder proteger esa lindo cuerdo, esa cara tan fina, esos labios tan pequeños, carnoso y suaves (por su porta edad), esos ojos tan exóticos de color verde azulado que provocan que uno se pierda en ellos y se olvida de todo para no dejar de verlos…"_

-Rivaille-San- La voz de Eren lo hizo regresar en sí, a el hombre al darse cuenta los pensamientos que tubo no puedo evitar darle la espalda a el menor y poner una cara de pervertido/ avergonzado. 《aunque lo sea no pude dejar de pensar que pedófilo lo estoy haciendo a Rivaille mientras escribía esto XD .Como me dijo curlis en su reviews es un crimen》

*o*o*o*

-Rivaille-san? ¿Dónde estás?- Rivaille salió de su escondite en el momento que sus pensamientos se aclararon.

-¿Eren?, vaya... no esperaba que seas tan puntual- El más joven se sonrojó e inmediatamente bajó la mirada al notar el sutil alago que le avía dado; no lo noto al entrar pero ellos se encontraban solos en la cabaña.

-¿Por qué no hay nada aquí? Acaso ya se fueron a una misión, ¿Dónde están todos?-

-Por eso te llame, como este es tu único lugar conocido no quería que te perdieras. Tu padre...-

-¿qué? ¿Algo le paso a mi padre? , ¿¡Esta bien!?- El menor se desespera haciendo apresuradas conclusiones, estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscarlo cuando sintió que lo detenía del bazo.

-¡Cálmate, EREN! No le paso nada a tu padre, solo se fue muy temprano tubo una emergencia del trabajo creo que es algo de algún paciente muy grave y tuvo que salir inmediatamente, me dijo que te cuidara, regresara en un par de días.- el joven se calmó al saber que su padre estaba bien.

-¡Hee! un par de días-

-Sí, tendrás que esperarlo aquí, yo me are cargo de ti durante tu estadía cualquier cosa, pregunta o problemas ven a mí y SOLO A MI ¡OK!-

Rivaille vio la cara ruborizada de Eren sabía que pensaba _"voy a estar todos los días con Rivaille y dormir con él ¡Que emoción!"_ esa inocente expresión que uno muestra con el hallazgo de su primer amor, ver esa reacción fue la gota que derramo el vaso de cordura del hombre.

Tomo la cara del menor entre sus manos...

"_Al ver sus hermosos y cautivadores ojo de ese exótico color verde-azulado, no puedo evitar acercarme lentamente a sus pequeños y carnosos labios .Los deseo, como los deseo, los quiero solo para mí, quiero ser el primero y el ultimo en sentir el suave tacto de esos inocentes y rodados labios._

_¡Lo bese!, nuestros labios entran en contacto y justo como imaginaba eran cálidos, sin experiencia y sobretodo eren muy suaves como las nubes; me detuve para ver a Eren sin cortar el toque de nuestros labios, tiene la cara totalmente roja como un tomate, su reacción es tan linda que no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de que no me ofrecía resistencia e invadí su boca con mi lengua forcejeo un poco al sentir la invasión, pero al final pudo disfrutar de su "primer beso"._

_Durante el acto Eren entrelazo sus brazos en mi cuello baje una de mis manos a sus pantalones…"_

-Rivaille-San ¿Esta bien? Me ha estado mirando sin moverse ya por un buen rato- Rivaille regreso de un golpe a la realidad de su mundo de fantasía y noto que sus manos están sobre la cara del pequeño, las retiro rápidamente y observo su reloj _"Ha solo han pasado 5 minutos"_

-Eren…- Fue interrumpido

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tenga que estar aquí? Rivaille-San- Interrogo el más bajo un poco angustiado

-No lose espero que sea antes del lunes tengo que ir a la muralla Rose- "Ojala que su bendito padre regrese antes no quiero pensar que are con este crió"

-Si mi padre no regresa en ese tiempo ¿Dónde me voy a quedar?- Dijo el niño un poco preocupado.  
-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? tu padre me encargo explícita mente que te cuidara, ¡Te vas conmigo!- el mayor respondí sin pensarlo 2 segundos _"¿Cómo pude dar esa respuesta tan rápido ni lo pensé? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué tengo este deseo de estar con este mocoso?"_ bajo su mirada para verlo, el mejor de devolvió su mirada con otra y una bella sonrisa que solo un inocente niño puede dar…

**_TARAN… *3*_**

* * *

Sé que no debería hacer esto porque les voy a matar la ilusión del casi medio, ¼ de lemon XD, pero hay una parte en que todo son pensamientos de Rivaille por si alguno se marea (como los pensamientos son confusos) me pareció conveniente dejarlo tan cómo se me venían a la mente así que si alguno no entiendes pues léalo varias veces así pensamos acéptenlo jiji. Eso es todo de aclaraciones

Respuesta para los reviews:(Solo los que no tienes cuenta los demás los respondí por MP)

Sayax3 → *o* te parece interesante que emoción Gracias, bueno lo acabo de comenzar así que tenemos para tiempo Gracias por los ánimos. PD: espero verte en el siguiente capítulo (Muchas gracias por ser mi segundo reviews).

Kami-Chan → ¡Te encantó! Pues a mí me encanto tu comentario ^_^ en esta semana tengo una sorpresa especial para ti :3 (aunque ya te la dije por face jiji).

Tomate-chan → Gracias toma por la aclaración fue de mucha ayuda, y sobre la edad después de meditarlo detenidamente decide dejarlo en incógnita así van a poder ponerle la edad que quieran a Rivaille, bueno lo acabo de comenzar así que tenemos para tiempo. Espero verte pronto.

Polo3 → Hoo! Que emoción que bueno que te encantara *o*, si lo seguiré este recién es el primer capítulo de esta larga historia (espero que lo seas). Gracias por tu reviews.

Neko Braki-Mura.


End file.
